Confusión, un deseo prohibido
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: a veces uno tiene impusos que es mejor contener... capitulos cortos pero completos
1. Señales

El disclaimer ya lo saben... Damon, Jamie ETC

Era una noche como todas las noches. Murdoc y Akuma había tenido una niña hacia una semana, la pequeña fue llamada Desdemona Faustine Niccals. Tenia el cabello morado oscuro como su hermano, y como el tenia un ojo rojo y el otro de un amarillo verdoso.

La pequeña Dez, como Noodle la había apodado, era muy parecida a su madre y había sido bien aceptada en esa casa tan especial.

A la mañana siguiente la diablesa aprovecho que sus niños dormían y los dejo a cargo de su esposo que retozaba aun en la cama. En la terraza termino con el proyecto que llevaba hacia unos meses. Un par de tennis blancos que había comprado ahora tenían, uno la bandera de guerra nipona, el otro la bandera rusa que ella había pintado con pintura para telas, además había una bolso negro en el cual había replicado a la perfección el cartel promocional del tema Dirty harry pero la bandera en lugar del titulo rezaba "International Love"

En el desayuno Akuma pidió a Milla y Noods que al acompañasen. Ellas así lo hicieron mientas por la mente de Murdoc pasaban mil perversiones al ver a las chicas irse juntas.

En la habitación de la Rusa Akuma las invitó a pasar. A Milla no le gustaba que invadiesen su cuarto pero confió en su infernal amiga quien siempre le daba un trato preferencial, incluso cuando la loba era casi como su hermana.

_ Kawai!! Es para mi?- preguntó la nipona al ver un paquete de regalo con su nombre.

_ sip, y ese es de Milla-dijo la madre de los diablillos mientras la rusa tomaba su regalo.

Las zapatillas eran para la guitarrista mientras que la rubia recibió el bolso.

_ Porque nos das esto Akuma?-cuestiono Milla

_hace unas semanas Murdoc y yo oímos como Noods se quejaba de que necesitaba zapatos nuevos y su "papi"- dijo Akuma en alusión al satanista- te compro unos nuevos, pero me pareció que así se verían mejor, y el bolso de Milla fue solo un detalle de mi parte porque... porque si.

_ Y los pintaste a mano?-dijo Nods Wow, están geniales Aku... para ser un demonio eres un encanto.

_ Es cierto Akuma... siepre eres muy agradable con nosotras.

_ Noodle es como una hija para nosotros y tu Milla siempre cuidas de los niños sin problema. Se lo merecen.

Pasaron un largo rato charlando y probando sus nuevos accesorios aunque se notaba una pequeña alteración en la personalidad de la pareja.

Por la tarde Murdoc dejo a los niños en el Hell Hole con su abuelo y llevo a su mujer y a Leez al centro para que fuesen de compras.

_Las buscaré aquí en unas horas, tenemos que ensayar así que no puedo quedarme.

_Adiós cariño, cuidate.-saludó la princesa

_ No atropelles a nadie por el camino.- rió Leez

_ lo que digas cachorra, ahí se ven muñecas-dijo el pisando al máximo el acelerador.

_Odio que me diga Cachorra o cachorrita

_ Dejalo, nunca cambiará- rió la diablesa y fueron de compras

_Aun lamento lo del otro día-dijo la ojiverde a su amiga

_ Ya no te tortures, eres impulsiva y eso es todo. Solo no dejes que Stuart lo sepa, no lo entendería.

_Seria mas interesante encontrar algo que si entienda. Aun así no debí aprovechar que dormías (esto va explicado en un oneshot que tengo planeado con Pulpo)

Una joven rubia pasó cerca de las amigas y Akuma volteo a verla instintivamente

_que raro-murmuro- creí que era Milla.

Mira Aku, una tienda Gótica nueva, quizás haya algo para Dez.

Salieron con varios peluches de murciélago, araña y varios vestidos y faldas como para la niña.

Tres veces mas la ojiverde creyó ver a la rusa pero solo eran rubias parecidas.


	2. First Kiss

Luego de regresar a Kong, cenaron y luego cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Los niños ya se habían dormido así que solo tuvieron que acostarlos, y luego Muds fue directo a la winne, Akuma por su parte fue a saludar a Leez, y vió que Noodle entraba sola a su habitación.

_Que raro-comentó la loba

_Que es lo raro?-interrogó Akuma

_ hace días que veo a Noods dormir sola, generalmente duerme con Milla ya sea aquí o en la habitación de ella.

Sin mas se despidieron y la diablesa se fue a la winne, en el camino vio a Milla algo cabizbaja y al verla esta a la ojiverde la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

_Buenas noches Akuma.

La joven madre no dijo nada, solo llegó algo sonrojada a su cama

_Hey nena, estas algo sonrojada, que tienes? Pregunto el bajista a su mujer. Ella no contesto, le arranco la roa y casi arrancando sus prendas se desvistió sin decir palabra alguna, solo lo amo toda la noche y luego de durmió. El moreno nunca había estado tan satisfecho, ni tan agotado. Aun en sueños Akuma seguía gimiendo un poco. Eso hizo llegar a un nuevo nivel el ego del bajista, sin saber que en su sueño no era el quien hacia gozar a su princesa.

En la mañana siguiente los Niccals se levantaron temprano ya que les dolía todo el cuerpo por lo ocurrido en la noche.

Akuma fue a ver a sus hijos y al entrar en la habitación encontró algo que no esperaba.

_ Que haces aquí Milla?

_ Hola akuma, los escuche hacer ruido desde mi cuarto y vine a verlos.

_ cuanto tiempo hace?-pregunto la ojiverde alanzándole una muñeca algo macabra a su niña

_ Pues una hora o dos, los niños siempre...-Akuma le interrumpe

_Cuanto tiempo hace?

_ dos semanas y tres días. Dice que soy muy fría incluso con ella, y se molesta siempre que veo a Hann, las cosas son muy complicadas en estos días, no se que hacer.

_ esas cosas pasan... ya se arreglaran.

_Tu crees, me siento rara aceptando consejos amorosos de un demonio de clase alta

_ Tu sabes mejor que nadie que Murdoc es el único hombre al que realmente amo, y que nunca ame a ningún otro, pero... porque soy como tu, pero encontré a ese alguien especial. El único consejo que te daré, es que soportes todo, incluso si es algo que te molesta, no debes obligarla a cambiar, tu debes adaptarte a ella y ella hará lo mismo.

La diablesa abrazó a la rusa casi maternalmente y luego cada una tomo un niño y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar.

Russel había preparado un desayuno tipo americano y saco dos ensaladas de fruta para El vocalista y la loba. La joven guitarrista entro en ese momento, saludo en general y se sentó junto a Murdoc dejando a Milla con Akuma.

Damon y jamie habían llegado para hablar con la banda y Asuka cayo detrás de Damon sin que este lo supiera.

Pasaron con la banda a la sala de ensayo y pasaron toda la tarde allí así que las demás deambulaban aburridas por Kong.

_ Oye aku, puedo ir con los niños a la habitación para dibujarlos?-pregunto la pelirroja

_ claro, si quieres sácalos afuera para que tengas luz natural y ellos jueguen un poco.

_Yo también voy-soltó Asuka- así los vigilo

_Entonces yo prepararé las cosas para la cena y, Milla, me ayudarías?

_Si, no hay problema.

En el frente de los estudios los niños jugaban con una ardilla de un árbol, mientras Leez los dibujaba y garabateaba otras cosas en su cuaderno.

_ Desde cuando Milla pasa tanto tiempo con tu amiga?

_ Aun te molesta que se casara con Murdoc? Pense que lo superaste con Damon- le respondió la loba a la vampiro que estaba sentada sobre otro árbol.

_ Eso ya pasó, Damon aun me ignora un poco pero el otro día me tomó de la mano inconscientemente. Es solo que los demonios comunes y los vampiros tenemos cierta rivalidad historica, ya que el primer vampiro fue desterrado por el padre de akuma y por eso no morimos, no podemos entrar en ningún reino.

_parece que Milla y Noods no están tan bien y Akuma trata de animarla y ayudarle.

En la cocina Akuma le enseñaba algunas recetas suyas a Milla mientras preparaban una ensalada de fideos, brotes de soja y vegetales.

_ Milla, puedes preparar un aderezo con queso blanco, estas especias y algo de salsa de soja?

_ Claro Akuma, necesitas algo?

_ Si, alcánzame la sal y los fideos- Milla dejo caer accidentalmente las cucharas algo deprimida

_ Hay, Milla, lo siento pequeña no quise decir eso.- akuma abrazo a la rubia pero esta libero una pequeña descarga, aunque inmune al dolor la ojiverde si la sintió.- Tranquila, cariño, ya se le pasará.

La diablesa se la quedo viendo y Milla se sonrojó, poco a poco se acerco y la beso sobre los labios. Ninguna sabia que decir, así que no dijeron nada, solo fingieron que no pasó y siguieron cocinando. La princesa llamó a Obsidian, Michiko y Val para que cenaran con ellos, la bruja apareció allí inmediatamente y fue a ver a Russel, luego la joven demonio le dijo a Milla que podía invitar a sus amigos y Michiko emocionada por ver a Kuni se puso a saltar en el sofá con los niños.

En la cena las cocineras fueron muy elogiadas, sobre todo por Noodle quien hizo mucho énfasis en el talento de Akuma desprestigiando un poco al soldado número 13.

Como era algo tarde los invitados se quedaron para desgracia de Murdoc que no gustaba de las frecuentes invasiones a su propiedad.

Mientras todos dormían la diablesa se dirigió a al habitación que le habían asignado a Hann y entro sin permiso y encontró a la argentina durmiendo. La despertó suavemente sin molestarla y le contó que Milla no estaba muy bien últimamente y lo que pasaba con Noodle.

_ Yo ya había notado que no estaban muy juntas, pero es normal en las parejas- dijo la americana.

_ Lo se pero Milla esta muy mal y me preocupa.

_ tan solo no la dejes sola, ella necesitará apoyo, no le diré que estuviste aquí.

_ Gracias Hann, duerme bien.-dijo la ojiverde y se retiró. En el pasillo sintió la necesidad de revisar a Milla y espió sutilmente tras la puerta. La rubia dormía placidamente, junto a ella colgaba el bolso que Akuma le había regalado.

Mas tranquila se dirigió a la Winne y besó a su amado bajista sin despertarlo y se durmió.

En sus sueños otra ves alguien que no era Murdoc la hacia disfrutar..


	3. El amor vence a la pasión

Akuma despertó completamente agotada, contener los impulsos la estaba cansando demasiado, se puso un vestido corto negro con mariposas púrpuras de distintos tamaños en la esquina inferior, se calzo unos tacones y se dispuso a salir afuera... necesitaba liberar tensión, así que decidió ir al 0parque de la ciudad a crear caos como siempre hacia cuando se descargaba.

_ Muds, te encargo a los niños, yo saldré un rato.-le dijo a su marido antes de salir. En el camino se encontró a Milla que venia de acompañar a sus amigos a la puerta.

_ Buenos días Akuma, adonde vas tan bien vestida?-pregunto la rusa

_ Al parque... a quemar el parque?

_ Estas algo tensa, no? Voy contigo, necesito despejarme y descargar algo de electricidad.

Milla no era la persona indicada para acompañar a la ojiverde pero esta no se negó así que salieron juntas.

En el camino no hablaron mucho, solo un poco del clima y de música.

Ya en el parque Milla soltó su exceso de energía n la tierra y Akuma se dispuso a aterrorizar a la gente. Los animales sin previo aviso comenzaron a atacar a la gente, ardillas, aves y varios insectos comenzaron a morder y picar y toda la gente huyó.

Un joven malintencionado se le acercó a la diablesa y trato de besarla.

_ Ven aquí nena...-reía el, ella desapareció y reapareció tras el.

_ lamentaras eso, humano.- Akuma se acerco a el como para besarlo pero antes de eso exhaló fuego sobre el agresor quien se carbonizó al instante.

_ Recuérdame que no debo hacerte enfadar- dijo Milla desde un banco cerca de la diablesa.

_ Vámonos, cariño, el parque se está incendiando.

_ pero si el parque no...- la infernal princesa movió sus manos y el parque comenzó a arder incontrolablemente.- Ya entendí.

En la mente de Akuma se libraba una batalla entre su amor por Murdoc y esa obsesión que la acosaba desde hacia días.

"_Tengo que hacer algo, pero Noodle nunca me lo perdonaría... y aun así yo..._"

_ Milla, ven conmigo- dijo la ojiverde tomando a la rubia de la mano

_ Adonde vamos, Aku?- la diablesa le guiño un ojo como tantas veces y la Rusa se dejo guiar.

Akuma la llevo a una calle poco transitada y en un pequeño callejón dobló y la jaló del brazo atrapándola contra u cuerpo y besándola profundamente. Milla soltó un par de chispas que solo cosquillas le hacían a su compañera hasta que esta la soltó. Su expresión era sombría, como si no hubiese querido besarla pero se hubiese sentido obligada.

_ Tienes derecho a odiarme por lo que acabo de hacer, te entendería. Golpéame si quieres... no te detendré.- dijo disculpándose la hija de Satán. Milla se quitó los guantes y soltó un poco de electricidad cerca de Akuma, luego coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y la besó con total gratitud. Desde la discusión con la nipona se sentía acompañada solo gracias a la protección de la ojiverde.

_Es por eso que llevo varias noches soñando contigo.

_ y yo cada ves que veo a Noods siento la necesidad de buscarte, por eso te espero en la habitación de tus niños y te ayudo en todo para estar contigo a solas.

Volvieron a Kong con una extraña sensación de culpa, pero seguras de que lo volverían a hacer si pudiesen.

_ Oye Aku yo no digo nada porque no están bien las cosas con Miho, pero, tu eres una mujer casada, y tienes dos niños.

_Veo el punto pero, soy un demonio, no pueden juzgarme. Quizas luego hable con Muds, y le diga lo que soy, conociéndolo, en lugar de ofenderse propondría alguna de sus perversiones.

_ Como le aguantas?- rió la rubia

_ por la misma razón por al cual confió en que a pesar de todo es cuestión de tiempo para que arregles las cosas con nuestra guitarrista estrella.

_ por amor..-murmuro milla y sus ojos grises se humedecieron.

Al llegar Russel había propuesto comer afuera así que luego de discutir donde terminaron en un restaurant de "todo lo que puedas comer por 12 libras."

Las muchachas arrasaron con el sushi, salvo Milla quien por llevarle la contra a la asiática prefirió la carne. Akuma amaba el sushi pero decidió comer carne también por complicidad.

En la tarde la banda ensayaba y Leez había ido a la tienda donde trabajaba, si bien no le tocaba una compañera había enfermado y fue en su reemplazo.

_ Hey Milla, los niños duermen. Y pues no se.- la rusa solo tomó la mano de la diablesa y fueron a una de las habitaciones vacías.

Fundiéndose en un beso las jóvenes dieron muestra de los deseos prohibidos que las unían.

_Milla, pequeña, no escuchas algo?

_creo que son voces en el corredor

_huele a gato, Michiko y kuni?-la diablesa indicó por señas a Milla que fingiese estar buscando algo perdido. La pareja entró a la habitación sin mirar, entrelazados en un abrazo y unidos por un beso que estremecería a la gente sensible, o al menos sonrojaría a Leez.

_ Búsquense una habitación-reprochó Akuma fingiendo indignación

_ Esto es una habitación...o no?-dijo la pelirosa confundida

Akuma y milla salieron de allí como si nada no sin antes la ojiverde susurrarle al oído a Kuni:

__llévala a la azotea gatito. _

El neko todo sonrojado se fue con su novia mientras las otras dos ya en la habitación de la rusa seguían besándose como si no hubiese un mañana. En ese momento la diablesa cortó el beso ya que notó a la rusa algo desanimada.

___Que pasa, cielo?

_ lo siento aku... pensé en noods y me puse mal

_tranquila ya te dije que todo se arreglará, si quieres detener esto solo dilo y así será.

_ me siento apenada, culpable, no debí.

_ yo te empuje a esto, Milla.

_yo no te detuve. Sabe, te pareces mucho a ella, como madre e hija

_ Muds dice lo mismo, y el la quiere como a su propia hija, la crió desde muy pequeña.

_ debería disculparme pero ella no me permite ni hablarle.-la nipona en ese momento se paraba detrás de la puerta con intención de hablar con la rusa pero al oírlas se quedó escuchando

_dale tiempo, veras como ella misma te buscará para hablar y lo arreglaran. 

La ojiverde abrazó a la joven rusa maternalmente cuando la nipona entro sin avisar.

_ de verdad te lastimé, Milla-chan?-dijo algo apagada

_M...Miho... yo.- la rusa se sentía mal, Akuma besó la mejilla d la rusa y luego despeinó con ternura a la nipona diciendo que las dejaría solas.

Cuando salieron de la habitación ya se habían arreglado y en la winne la princesa infernal derramó un par de lágrimas que al contacto con el aire se volvieron mercurio.

Murdoc entró y abrazó a su mujer sin preguntar.

Ella solo repitió una frase popular:

_ nunca dejes a quien amas por quien te gusta, pues quien te gusta te dejara por quien ama y te quedaras solo.

_ Murdoc la comprendió de solo verla, aunque no lo demostrara siempre notaba las pequeñas señales que mostraban sus compañeros de hogar, su familia.

_ yo nunca te dejaría, nena. De verdad te amo.

_lo dices porque soy la hija de tu maestro, que sino me dejarías como hace con todas, mas después de lo que te hice.

_ aunque fueses la hija del reportero del clima, aun así te amo, y no me hiciste nada, sino a Noodle, pero mejor será que no lo sepa.

_ lo sabías?-dijo sorprendida ella

_ desde que te conocí y te veía babear por la chica que anunciaba la lotería en la tele. Y así como tu acompañaste a Kish todo este tiempo, yo estaba acompañando a mi hija legal así que sabía lo que hacías.

_ Muds yo...-el la interrumpió con un beso y luego la empujó sobre la cama recostándola.

_ hay mucha culpa en ese beso, pero también hay muchísimo amor.- comenzó a besarla y a desvestirla y una ves mas se dejaron llevar por el amor la lujuria.

En Kong las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Unas semanas depuse la joven rusa estaba limpiando la mesa de la cocina cuando la diablesa entró. Estabas solas, Akuma solo saludó como siempre pero Milla se la quedo viendo.

_Lo siento akuma, fuiste de mucha ayuda para mi.

_ y porque lo sientes? Yo no debí abusarme de tu dolor para mi propia satisfacción.

_se que no fue un juego para ti, pude sentirlo, no debí cortar las cosas así nomás.- la rubia se le acerco como para besarla a modo e disculpa casi, pero la ojiverde la cerró en u abraso para que no la besase.

_ ahora que han vuelto no debes hacerlo. Tu eres una niña muy buena y muy honesta con tus sentimientos, aun tienes el perdón de quien desterró a mis padres. Si me necesitas siempre estaré para ti, pero se buena y no le hagas esto a noodle.- Akuma besó la frente de la joven y se fue. No volvieron a tocar el tema.


End file.
